AKADEMI FANTASI!
by Bulecelup
Summary: menuju puncak, gemilang cahaya! mengukir cita seindah rasa! menuju puncak, impian di hati! bersama janji kawan sejati...pasti berjaya di AKADEMI FANTASI! Light kepingin jadi artis dadakan! xD chap3update
1. Chapter1:Light pergi motong kayu

**Title: **AKADEMI FANTASI

**Rate: **K+

**Genre: **Parody/Humor

**Summary: **menuju puncak, gemilang cahaya! mengukir cita seindah rasa! menuju puncak, impian di hati! bersama janji kawan sejati...pasti berjaya di AKADEMI FANTASI! Light kepingin jadi artis dadakan! xD

**© Death Note **belongs to Takeshi Obata and Tsugumi Ohba.

**X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X..X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X**

Suatu hari disebuah kampung terpencil yang terletak sangat jauh dari ibu kota tercinta, kota Jakarta... hiduplah sebuah keluarga miskin yang hidupnya pas-pas-an, yaitu keluarga Yagami.... (_tolong jangan dibaca terbalik yah_ xP)

Keluarga itu terdiri oleh bapak Soichirou, seorang hansip setempat... ibu Sachiko... yang bekerja jadi tukang cuci keliling... kemudian kedua anak mereka, Light yang baru aja lulus SMA dan Sayu yang baru aja masuk SMP...

Kehidupan mereka benar-benar sangat sederhana, tiap hari cuman makan ikan asin ama sambel, karena kebanyakan makan ikan asin, rambut bapak Soichirou jadi pada rontok semua deh.

Light Yagami, sebagai anak tertua di keluarga ini pinggginnnnn banget menaikan derajat hidup keluarganya, tapi sayangnya dia cuman anak SMA biasa yang baru aja lulus, en nggak berniat ngelanjutin ke universitas karena kaga punya biaya!

Tadinya sih Light mao milih jadi hansip aja, meneruskan perjuangan bapaknya menjaga keamanan desa mereka tercinta... tapi setelah dia ngeliat sebuah iklan di tipi 14inchinya_, _Light jadi ada ide cemerlang...

**X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X..X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X**

Pagi hari udah dateng, Emak Sachiko udah pergi kerumah tetangga buat nyuci, Sayu udah pergi berangkat sekolah, hanya tersisa Light ama Bapaknya doang di rumah.

"Light, bikinin bapak kopi dong" ucap Bapak Soichirou yang lagi nonton infotaiment di tipi, lagi hot berita perseturuan Cici Paramita (_bener ngga yeh tulisannya_) ama Suaminya noh!! Pake main giles-gilesan pake mobil segala!!

Light, yang sekarang udah jadi pengangguran sejati mah nurut aja di suruh ama bapaknya, dengan cekatan pemuda berwajah tampan namun kayak orang kena cacingan ituh membuatkan kopi buat bapaknye "Ini be kopinye"

Abis acara Inpotainment en ngopi-ngopi udah selese, Babe Soichirou pergi mengenakan seragam lengkap hansipnya, soalnye hari ini ada tetangga yang kawinan, butuh penjagaan ekstra gitu lho...

"Nak, bapak pergi yah. Kamu anteng-anteng aja dirumah, jangan bakar rumah lagi pake korek api yah! Terus jangan godain istri pak RT lagi, udah ibu-ibu masih kao gangguin juga?? Eh iya terus jangan lupa motong kayu bakar buat masak mama, dan...." sebagai babe yang baik dan benar, kudu nasehatin anaknya dulu sebelom pergi jaoh.

"Yak elah, iya be Light ngerti! Light kaga maen korek api lagi dah, terus kaga godain istri pak RT, ntar Light bakal motong kayu bakar, trus Light kaga bakal maen banci-bancian pake kosmetik emak lagi!" si Light kayaknya udah gedek di nasehatin ama babenye, dia mah dengerin aja. Masuk kuping kanan keluar kuping kiri xP

"Lah? Emangnya kamu main banci-bancian pake kosmetik mama??" Tanya babe pas denger si Light keceloposan ngomong kayak begono.

Light langsung jadi panik, en nunjukin muka innocent dong! "Eh....eh kaga be, tadi Light salah ngomong doang kok, anggep aja angin lalu aja be!"

"He? Autis kamu kumat yah nak??? Yaw dah deh, babe pergi dulu yah nak!" kaga mau lebih bertele-tele lagi, akhirnya Babe Soichirou enyah dari rumah...

Ninggalin Light dengan segenap akal bulusnya, tadinya die niat mau main ama kosmetik emaknya lagi, cuman dia pikir ntar aja ah kalo kerjaan dia udah pada selese....

**X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X..X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X**

Trus Light akhirnya pergi ke utan dibelakang rumah reyot die, mau motong kayu... Light udah siap bawa golok en pake sarung tangan, takut tangan die jadi boncel-boncel kaga mulus lagi cing....

Udah gitu Light mule nyanyi-nyanyi ngga jelas sembari motong pohon gede...

"Suaraaaa dengarkanlah akuuu, apa kabarnyaaa, pujaaan hatikuu??? Akuuu....disini menunggunyaaa masih berharap didalam hatikkuuuu" suaranya Light mantep tenan, bisa kedengeran sampe radius 100km, daun-daun pohon pada rontok denger suaranya Light.

Dan Lingkungan sekitar berubah jadi tandus, air mongering, gunung meletus, mbah marijan kawin sama Paris Hilton, inilah yang disebut kiamat dunia 2012....YA ENGGAK LAH. XP

"Duh suara gue merdu banget yah, jangan-jangan gue emang punya bakat nyanyi lagi!" Light muji-muji dirinya sendiri, berasa satu-satunya makhluk di dunia yang paling ganteng kali ini orang yeh... "Wah, gue bisa jadi penyanyi pro neh kalo suara gue kayak begini!!"

Light malah ngambil kesimpulan sendiri aja, jadi penyanyi pro?? Yak elah, jadi penyanyi di kampung mah paling banter juga jadi pesinden ama penyanyi dangdut campur sari...

Di dalem lubuk hatinya yang paling dalem, Light mempunyai cita-cita yang tinggi! Dia kepengen jadi Presiden...! yah, dia juga mikir lah, kalo dia jadi presiden, makin banyak entar cewe-cewe yang doyan ama die... padahal kan hati Light hanya untuk satu orang saja... yaitu... ISTERINYA PAK RT. xD

**X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X..X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X**

Pas pulang, Light istirahat dolo di gubuknya, sambil nyalain tipi en makan keripik singkong yang di beli dari warung sebelah, pas nonton tipi...mendadak ada iklan di sebuah stasiun tipi yang ulang tahunnya sama kayak ulang tahun author *_di lempar sepatu*_ yang menarik perhatian Light dengan lagu _jingle-_nya yang norak.

'_menuju puncak, gemilang cahaya! mengukir cita seindah rasa!! menuju puncak, impian di hati!! bersama janji kawan sejati...pasti berjaya di akademi fantasi!!! __Kepingin jadi artis dan terkenal?! Kepingin menunjukan bakat nyanyi kamu ke orang banyak!?_'

Tiba-tiba pas lagunya habis munculah mas-mas dengan pakaian sok gaul sambil megang mikrophon... Light secara refleks ngangguk pas denger itu mas-mas ngomong, karena dia ngerasa kayak begitu juga.

'_kalau begitu ikutilah audisi AKADEMI FANTASI! Disini kamu bakal di latih dan di arahkan untuk menjadi bintang dan penyanyi pro! Segera kirimkan biodata kamu ke POBOX 124 JKT 289! Dan kami akan memanggil kamu buat ikutan audisinya di JAKARTA!_'

Light mangap, berasa kayak abis di kasih pencerahan ilmu agama ama pak Ustad, inilah kesempatan buat dia untuk menjadi bintang yang dia mau! En dia juga bisa ngebuat kehidupan keluarganya jadi lebih baik juga! INILAH YANG LIGHT TUNGGU-TUNGGU!

"Yes! Pokoknya aku mau jadi GERMO! Eh, salah....pokoknya aku mau ikutan audisi AKADEMI FANTASI!" teriak Light sambil ngepalin tangan, Light udah mantap total, dia harus ikutan audisi itu!

Tapi masalahnya kan.... dia berdomisili di kampung bojong kenyod?? Trus audisinya di Jakarta?? Trus gimana caranya dia kesono?? En Duit juga nggak punya??

(TBC...)

**X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X..X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X**

(Music Mode Author: **me and my boyfriend, **_**MOCCA**_)

**MATTGASM: **masih inget aja yah gua ama itu acara gaje yang ngikutin American idol.... HUAHAHAUAHUAHUAHUA. Perlu lanjut ngga? Thanks for reading yuap! ;D


	2. Chapter2: Light pergi ke Jakarta

**Title: **AKADEMI FANTASI

**Rate: **K+

**Genre: **Parody/Humor

**Summary: **menuju puncak, gemilang cahaya! mengukir cita seindah rasa! menuju puncak, impian di hati! bersama janji kawan sejati...pasti berjaya di AKADEMI FANTASI! Light kepingin jadi artis dadakan! xD

**© Death Note **belongs to Takeshi Obata and Tsugumi Ohba.

**X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X..X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X**

"APAH!??!" babe Soichirou yang baru aja pulang jagain kawinan tetangga langsung gebrak meja pas ngedenger omongan nya si Light tentang niat die mao pergi hijrah ke Jakarta...

"Babe! Jangan Lebay kenapa!? Biasa aja kale!!" Light pingin ngelempar babe nya yang sumpah lebay mampus ini pake sandal, tapi entar takut di sambit pake golok lagi.

Emak Sachiko ama Sayu ikut-ikutan ngomong juga... "Light!! Kamu ini nggak serius kan?? Kamu cuman ngebacot doang aja kan??"

"Yak elah! Light serius, tau!! Light abis ngehamilin ibu RT! Eh... Light kepingin pergi ke Jakarta buat ikutan audisi Akademi Fantasi!!" teriak Light dengan mata berbinar-binar seperti Catherine Wilson mau ngelempar gelas ke arah Andi Soraya xP

"Kamu ini ngawur aja tho nak?! Babe kira kamu kena serangan epilepsy tadi! Eh ngga taunya mau ngomong pengen pergi ke Jakarya buat ikutan audisi nggak jelas kayak begitu! BABE NGGAK BAKAL NGIJININ!" sebagai bapak yang baik dan tidak bejat tentu saja Soichirou melarang anaknya buat pergi, ntar takutnya anaknya itu jadi germo beneran karena si Light udah ada bakat jadi Germo nih...

"Tapi Light mau pergi be!!! Ayolah babe!!! _Come on_!!!" pinta Light pake sok-sok bahasa inggris segala pula!

"KAGAK BISA! Keputusan babe nggak bisa di ganggu-gugat lagi!" teriak babe Soichirou dengan mantap sekali.

"Babe! Pokoknya Light mau kawin ama bu RT!!" Light nggak mau kalah nyolot dari babe nya sendiri.

"ITU LAGI! Sadar tho nak bu RT hanya milik BABE seorang!!! Anak jangan ngembat punya orang tua!" sahut babe Soichirou, Light langsung nunjukin muka bego pas denger omongan babenya.

"BABE!! Ternyata begitu ya! Main mata sama bu RT?!" kini giliran emak Sachiko yang ngamuk, Sayu langsung nahan tangan emaknya supaya nggak ngebacok babe pake piso dapur buat motong singkong.

"E...eh enggak kok ma, babe cuman bercanda aja.....LIGHT! Pokoknya kamu nggak boleh pergi ke audisi itu! Babe kaga bakal ngijinin!!!" babe Soichirou jadi panik, tapi langsung ngeles dong....

"Kenapa sih babe nggak mau ngijinin Light buat pergi!? Light pergi juga untuk memperbaiki perekonomian keluarga kita be! Kalo Light jadi penyanyi pro, Light bisa dapet banyak duit en babe juga yang kena getahnya entar!" Light berusaha memberikan pengertian kepada babenya yang keras kepala (_like father like son)_ udah kayak Capres yang kerjaannya cuman NGUMBAR JANJI DOANG....

"Nah itu kan kalo kamu beneran jadi penyanyi! Kalo kaga!? malah jadi gembel kamu di sono! Atau di ambil sama germo dan di jual ke Myanmar! Mau kamu jadi kayak begitu!?" babe Soichirou kayaknya mikirnya kejauhan banget yah....

"BODO! Pokoknya Light mau pergii!!! TITIK!!" teriak Light dengan gaya remaja ABG ngerengek minta di beliin Blackberry ama ortunya.

"Impian kamu itu terlalu tinggi nak, kita ini cuman orang miskin yang buat makan aja udah susah!! Udah kamu buang jauh-jauh impian kamu, mendingan kamu kawin aja sama kembang desa kita, si Patimeh!!" Babe Soichirou berusaha memberikan pengertian ama anaknya, tapi anaknya tetep aja ngotot mampus...

"Kaga! Light percaya kalo nasip kita masih bisa di ubah!! Babe aja yang nggak mao percaya ama Light!!" merasa kaga guna, akhirnya Light berlari masuk kedalem kamarnya yang kecil banget kayak lubang kakus (_buset dah_) sambil ngebanting pintu.

Ninggalin Babe Soichiro dan Emak Sachiko plus Sayu dengan tatapan dodol, apa gerangan yang telah merasuki anak lelaki mereka??

"Duh babe! Tuh kan kakak jadi marah, babe sih!!" Komen si Sayu dengan nada nyalahin babenya.

"Biarin, kakak kamu itu udah kehilangan akal sehat! Punya impian kok tinggi banget, kenapa nggak jadi petani atau pesinden aja sih? Kan lebih cocok buat dia..." Babe Soichirou nuangin air dingin ke dalam gelas, trus di minum deh buat dinginin kepala yang udah ngebul gara-gara mikirin Light.

"Yah....sekarepmu aja lah 'be... yang penting aku nggak ikut-ikutan ah" Sayu langsung ngelengos ngambil remot tipi en nonton sinetron berjudul '_MANOHARA_' di RCTI...

**X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X..X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X**

GOMPRYAAANG!!!

Pas jam 5 pagi, ada suara panci jatoh dari dapur, babe Soichiro ama Emak Sachiko serentak kebangun dalam keadaan kaget.

"Babe! Apaan tuh tadi?? Maling ya??!" Emak Sachiko langsung jadi panik.

"Alagh....cuman maling tolol doang yang mau nyolong di rumah kita... wong di rumah kita nggak ada barang berharga kok....palingan juga kucing nyolong ikan asin bekas 3 hari yang lalu...." Babe Soichirou mah main nyepelein masalah aja...

Eh mendadak Sayu gabrak-gubruk masuk kedalam kamar dan dia buka mulut mau ngomong sesuatu...

"Kenapa nak!? Ada maling jemuran!??" Emak Sachiko main nebak omongan Sayu.

"Ada apaan sih!? Kamu di godain sama tukang sayur lagi!? Sini babe putusin kepalanya!" Babe Soichirou juga ikut-ikutan nebak omongan Sayu.

"DUH! Emak, Babe! Bukan itu masalahnya!!! Kak Light pergi kabur dari rumah, tau!!" akhirnya Sayu dapat mengatakan apa yang ingin dia katakan (??)

"HAH!?" serentak Babe Soichiro dan Emak Sachiko turun dari ranjang, en langsung ngibrit ke kamarnya Light. Kamarnya Light sepi banget, kosong, ngga ada apa-apa... cuman ada selembar kertas di atas tempat tidur.

Babe Soichirou ngambil kertas itu, yang berisikan....

_Babe, Emak, Sayu, maapin Light yah kudu pergi dengan cara seperti ini, pake nggak bilang sama Emak- Babe.... tapi Light percaya sama impian Light, Light pasti bisa jadi penyanyi en jadi sukses buat mengangkat derajat keluarga kita! Kalaupun Light gagal, Light masih bisa balik ke kampung tho?? Jangan khawatir ama Light yah, Light nggak bakal macem-macem kok...yah, kalo ngga bawa pulang duit, Light bakal bawa pulang istri deh... hehehe._

_Salam hangat penuh cinta, Light Jensen. Eh... Light Jekson._

"DASAR ANAK SUINTING!!! DIA BENERAN KABUR DARI RUMAH!!!" teriak Babe Soichirou sambil ngerobek-robek surat peninggalan Light dengan penuh amarah.

"Yah...lumayan lah be..." Kata Sayu yang cuman bisa ngeliatin babenya ngamuk-ngamuk.

"LUMAYAN BAGAIMANA MAKSUD KAMU! Sekarang udah ngga ada yang bisa di suruh-suruh lagi nih!!!" keluh babe Soichirou...

"Kan nge-hemat jatah beras be!! Kita bisa makan nasi lebih banyak, kan bagiannya kak Light kaga ada yang makan!" Sayu nampaknya telah menemukan sisi baik dari kepergian Light.

"Eh, bener juga kamu yah... wah, otak kamu encer sama kayak babe!" Babe Soichirou merasa teramat bangga dengan anak perempuannya yang emang dasar punya otak kalkulator.

"Yak elah be... otak bulus kali iya" Sayu ogah mampus di samain sama otak babenya yang penuh dengan strategi bulus xD

Tak lama kemudian, Emak Sachiko lari ngibrit masuk kedalam kamar.... "BABE!!! TABUNGAN KITA YANG EMAK SIMPEN DI LEMARI DAPUR ILANG!!!!" teriak dia.

"APA!?" Babe Soichirou dan Sayu sama-sama mangap, dan mereka akhirnya sadar akan sesuatu... apa jangan-jangan suara panci jatoh tadi itu.... kesenggol ama Light pas dia lagi mao ngambil duit simpenan orang tuanya??

"LIGGHHTTTT!!!! DASAR ANAK MURTAAAAAAAD!!!!" teriakan mereka berdua membahana hingga ke atas langit, jauh....jauh..... sampai-sampai satu desa bisa denger teriakannya, di kirain mereka itu cuman suara binatang malem lagi nyari mangsa...

**X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X..X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X**

Light duduk termerenung di dalem angkot yang penuh ama sayur-sayuran sekaligus pedagangnya, mau otw ke pasar gitu lho buat buka toko...

Hatinya udah mantep, pingin pergi ke Jakarta buat ikutan audisi Akademi Fantasi, mau nyoba peruntungan nasibnya! Light menatap matahari terbit dari balik jendela angkot, dan mencium bau asep kendaraan butek di pagi hari.

Dia yakin kalau langkahnya pasti terbuka lebar jika dia mau berusaha! Yah, walaupun dia tau pasti saat ini emak babe ama adiknya lagi maki-maki dia karena ngambil duit simpenan keluarga buat ongkos perjalanan... ya sudahlah, harus ada hal yang harus di korbankan demi meraih sebuah cita-cita....

(TBC)

**X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X..X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X**

(Music Mode Author: **Seikan Hikou, **_**Megumi Nakajima**_** ~Macross Frontier**)

**MATTGASM:** Oh Light, Light... semua orang aja tau, kalo gue doyan banget nyiksa elu di setiap... eh... DI SEMUA fic gue... xD tapi jangan khawatir... di sini kamu ngga gua siksa kok...malah jadi tokoh utama lho!! Jangan khawatir... kufufufu *_megang piso bedah*_ thanks for reading!


	3. Chapter3: Rival abadi menunggu!

**Title: **AKADEMI FANTASI

**Rate: **K+

**Genre: **Parody/Humor

**Summary: **menuju puncak, gemilang cahaya! mengukir cita seindah rasa! menuju puncak, impian di hati! bersama janji kawan sejati...pasti berjaya di AKADEMI FANTASI! Light kepingin jadi artis dadakan! xD

**© Death Note **belongs to Takeshi Obata and Tsugumi Ohba.

**X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X..X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X**

Light turun dari atas bus antar daerah yang dia tumpangin, dia langsung di sambut ama bau asep kendaraan, bunyi suara mesin bajaj, bau apek di mana-mana, en para pedagang asongan yang rela mempertaruhkan nyawa demi barang dagangannya laku.

Inilah KOTA JAKARTA, tempat di mana semua mimpi dapat terwujud dan terlaksana, kota yang penuh dengan kegemerlapan dan keglamoran, kota yang penuh dengan penjahat dan GERMO! *_di lempar palu*_

"Wahhh.... ini tho bentuk Jakarta yang sesungguhnya....keren... banyak gedung-gedung tinggi....!" emang dasar orang kampung baru masuk kota, Light muter-muter sambil ngeliat gedung pencakar langit yang keliatan di terminal bus, padahal itu kan cuman gedung kantor pos doang.

"Oi?? Weh, itu Light!! Oi Light!! Sini!!" tiba-tiba ada 2 orang yang dari kejauhan teriak ke arah Light, 2 orang pemuda yang kayaknya seumuran ama Light. Light langsung teriak histeris pas ngeliat mereka berdua dari kejauhan.

"MAMAT!!! MELINDA!!!" Teriak si Light, sambil lari-lari ala slow motion ke arah mereka berdua, eh tapi yang ada malah si Light dapet lemparan beling sama sepatu dari mereka berdua yang juga lari-larian menuju ke tempat Light.

"Sialan lo! Jangan panggil nama asli gue kenapa!" teriak orang yang di panggil Melinda, tak lain dan tak bukan adalah Mello sang dora the explorer! xD

"Mamat jidat mu! Nama gue tuh gaul! Panggil gue Matt!!" iya, dan tentu saja saya tak perlu menjelaskan siapakah orang yang satunya lagi yang dateng sama Mello.... Mamat kita tercinta.

Kedua makhluk invertebrata ini....eh, maksud saya kedua orang ini adalah sahabatnya Light yang lebih dulu hijrah ke Jakarta, en setelah mereka tau kalau Light mao dateng ke Jakarta juga, mereka pada heboh-heboh sendiri nungguin kedatangan Light.

"Akhirnya nyampe juga kao ke Jakarta, bang!" Matt langsung ngerangkul pundak Light en ngucel-ngucel rambutnya si Light, Light cuman bisa ketawa-ketawa banci doang pas kedua temennya pada rusuh gangguin dia.

"Eh Matt, bawa die ke tempat kita aja! Kita ngobrol di sono!" ajak si Mello, Matt ngangguk-ngangguk aja, trus dia ngebawa si Light pergi dari sono, sementara si Mello dapet bagian yang kaga enaknya, dia bawa tas ama buah-buahan yang di bawa sama Light xD (_biasanya kan kalo orang kampung masuk kota bawa buah-buahan...kadang ada yang bawa ayam jago di tas! xD_)

**X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X..X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X**

Light kira dia bakal di bawa ke tempat yang super mewah geto, bahkan di bawa ke hotel! Eh yang ada...

"...gua jauh-jauh dateng dari kampung, dan gua di bawa ke WARTEG? Di kampung mah juga ada yang beginian!" keluh Light pas dia di sodoroin kopi item ama mbak-mbak yang jagain Warteg, Matt ama Mello masing-masing duduk di samping dia.

"Alagh! Emangnya elu ngarepin apaan! Kite bawa elu ke restoran mahal?? Kaga men!! Ini juga udah mewah tau!" Mello nabok kepala Light pake gulungan koran, sambil ngambil pesenan nasi ramesnya.

Matt ketawa sambil minum teh botolnye. "Light, Light... situ baru dateng ke Jakarta aja udah ngebacot, Apalagi entar kalau udah hidup di Jakarta???"

"Halagh, udah deh ah gue langsung _to the point _aja!" mendadak Light ngeluarin sesuatu dari dalem kantong celananya, dan itu ternyata selembaran iklan AKADEMI FANTASI yang dia gunting dari koran! "Pokoknya, elu berdua kudu ikut ama gua ikutan AKADEMI FANTASI!"

Matt muncratin lagi tehnya, si Mello kesedek ama tempe goreng, kedua manusia itu pada bengek mampus, ampe di liatin ama orang di warteg gara-gara batuk-batuk parah banget.

"SUINTING LO!" dan orang pertama yang ngehajar Light pake tempat tisu adalah Matt, karena dia yang lebih deket buat ngeraih tempat tisu itu. "GIGI LO BERTATO GUE DI SURUH IKUTAN AUDISI NYANYI KAYAK BEGITU!"

"L-Loh!? Elo tau tho soal audisi ini?? Wahhh, kerend yah!! Semuah orang tau!" Light malah kagum-kagum nggak jelas begitu, Matt berasa mau nampar wajahnya sendiri deh.

"Jangan bilang kalo elu dateng ke Jakarta cuman buat ikutan AKADEMI FANTASI! Elu masih ngarep aje jadi penyanyi!? Buset dah..." Mello geleng-geleng kepala, abis minum aer dingin buat ngilangin seret di tenggorokan.

"Eh iya dong pren! Impian gue kan jadi penyanyi, makanya gue berusaha untuk mencapai impian gue itu! Mumpung ada kesempatan terbuka lebar!" teriak Light dengan penuh semangat, dia mengangkat salah satu kakinya ke atas meja, terus mulai muter-muter ala ballerina. bikin semua orang jadi pada ngeliatin dia lagi, tentunya dengan tatapan najong dan tatapan: '_anjrit-kenapa-bisa-ada-orang-gila-disini?'_

"Iye, udah, lu mendingan nggak usah Hyper di sini kalo kaga mau di lempar keluar ama mbak-mbak wartegnya." Kata Mello, ngelanjutin makan nasi remesnya.

"Tauk, kaga lupa lu kejadian di kampung? Elu mendadak jadi hyper pas di pesta kawinan anaknya pak RW? Tadinya kita yang mao makan gratis malah di tendang keluar gara-gara elu mau grepe pengantin prianya!" komentar Matt, dengan mimik wajah menganggu begitu.

"Ah elu, itukan udah jadi masa lalu... jangan di umbar-umbar lagi kenapah" si Light malah jadi tengsin sendiri sambil tersipu malu, Matt ama Mello cuman bisa ngela napas panjang en kembali kepada urusannya masing-masing.

**X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X..X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X**

(Sementara itu di belahan Jakarta yang laen)

Seorang pemuda berwajah ganteng seperti Jensen Ackles (*_author di sambit lembing*)_ idih, ya udah deh seorang pemuda berwajah ganteng seperti Ridho Rhoma! Sedang berjalan di tengah-tengah rumahnya yang megah, di sudut kiri-kanan banyak banget piala gede, dan poto-poto artis berjejeran, kebanyakan sih lagi ngambil award nyanyi begeto...

"Papa, Mama! L-chan mau ikutan AKADEMI FANTASI nih!!" kata L Lawliet, anak dari pengusaha plus promotor musik kaya raya di Jakarta. En dia lagi minta ijin ama mama papanya yang lagi enjoy nonton _Supernatural_ season5, (**MATTGASM:**_ EMANG ADA SEASON5?! xD_) kayaknya lagi seriusss banget.

"Haduh, Castiel kok ganteng banget yaa? Yah, walaupun minjem tubuhnya si Jimmy Novak! Tapi teteup... ah, Misha Collins emang keren yah pih!" ucap sang Mama yang lagi gigit saputangan pas ngeliat Misha Collins di tipi, lagi ngeliat adegan '_SLASH_' Castiel dan Jensen....

"Idih, gantengan juga papi dari dia! Iya tho nak?" sang papa yang merasa di kecengin ama istri sendiri minta bantuan ama anaknya yang cuman bisa ketawa-ketawa nista pas ngeliat papanya mau di bandingin ama Misha Collins yang maha ganteng!

"Bagaikan langit dan bumi pih, udah jangan di bandingin sama Misha-sama kenapa? Kalah jauh tau pih. Tapi Misha-sama lebih pendek daripada Jensen sih..." L tentu saja lebih belain Misha Collins daripada papanya.

"Sialan, kau tidak membela papa nak, dasar anak murtad." Si Papa malah jadi dongkol sendiri, dia manyun-manyun gitu deh.

"Ih ya udah deh jangan bahas Misha-sama dan Jensen lagi! Capek tau dengerin mama sama papa adu mulut tentang itu mulu tiap hari!" keluh si L yang berasa mau ngelempar tipi keluarganya pake meja. "Eniwei, pih, mih, L-chan pingin ikutan AKADEMI FANTASI, itu lho audisi buat mencari penyanyi berbakat!"

"Apa?! Kamu mau jadi germo??" teriak si Papa kenceng-kenceng, mama langsung nabok kepala si Papa pake sandal swallow yang dia pake. "Eh, salah.... bagus dong kamu ikutan itu! Mengingat kamu harus melanjutkan tradisi keluarga kita, yaitu menjadi penyanyi terkenal! Semua sodara kamu jadi penyanyi dan penari, tinggal kamu doang nih belom!"

"Iya sayang, kamu ikutan aja audisi itu! Sekalian numpang tayang di tipi gitu lho, en kalau kamu pergi, jatah beras kita bisa awet!" ucap si mama dengan enteng, mukanya si L langsung jadi kaga enak pas dengernya.

L-chan sama sekali nggak tahu... kalau dia akan bertemu dengan Rival terberatnya di AKADEMI FANTASI.... yang saat ini sedang berjalan menuju rumah kontrakannya yang baru di daerah Tebet....

(TBC)

**X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X..X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X**

(Music Mode Author: ** Mr. Brightside, **_**the Killers.**_)

**MATTGASM: **kenapa begitu banyak kata-kata _"SUPERNATURAL"_ , _"JENSEN ACKLES"_, dan _"MISHA COLLINS"_ di sini??? Nanti ada yang engeh lhooo!! Huahauhuahua *_kaga jelas*_ khususnya dengan _JENSEN_.... bah, CUIH! *_di tampar satpam*_ horeee!!! Bentar lagi ikutan audisi Akademi Fantasiii!! xDD thanks for reading!!


End file.
